


「德哈」Working on Valentine's Day（PWP）

by Kansuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansuu/pseuds/Kansuu
Summary: 情人节是工作日。





	「德哈」Working on Valentine's Day（PWP）

装订好的文件杂乱无章地摊满了整个桌面，德拉科一边烦躁地翻阅着各种道听途说收集来的资料，一边用手轻轻揉着太阳穴，衬衫的袖子一直挽到小臂，修长的手指骨节分明。连日的工作让他的下巴上有了一些胡茬，但这并不妨碍他的侧脸依旧能让无数姑娘们脸红尖叫。他当然知道今天是情人节，并且已经想好了一套说辞应付圣芒戈那位不苟言笑的老院长——在他完成那份晦涩的医疗报告之后。

“扣扣”门口突兀的敲门声打断了他的思路。如果可以，也许他更愿意直接甩一个昏昏倒地出去。没有人值得他改变今天的计划，要是谁胆敢给他布置更多的任务导致今天不得不留院加班，那就准备好接受来自马尔福的报复吧。

“进来，”当然，德拉科没有表现出任何腹诽的情绪，他甚至连头都没有抬，只是不耐烦地翻阅着手中的资料，“我说了，没有其他治疗方案，如果患者家属依旧不愿意配合我这个‘该死的食死徒’，那么恕我无能为力，祝他们在顺利找到另一个经验丰富的治疗师之前他们的心肝宝贝还没有去见梅林。”

“不…不是，马尔福先生，”敲门的是一个新来的实习护士，原本还有些脸红的小姑娘被德拉科不善的语气吓了个激灵，手脚也不知道往哪里放，“是院长先生让我来找您，一楼…器物事故科送进来一个病人，院长先生说您过去看看…”

“器物事故科的病患也让我过去？我不认为那些智商低到被坩埚炸伤的家伙们应当由我处理，”德拉科疑惑地抬起头，带着审视的目光看得实习护士直打退堂鼓。确认这不是在诓骗自己后他的脸色很快沉了下来，但他还是礼貌地朝实习护士摆了摆手，“我一会就过去。”

“院长先生说…希望您尽快过去…”实习护士怯生生地补充了一句，随后逃也似的离开了逐渐蔓延杀气的办公室。马尔福先生真是和传言中一样拒人于千里外，又冷脾气又臭，白瞎了一张好看的脸。

德拉科当然不知道跑掉的小护士在想些什么，他并不在乎人家是怎么看他的，只是无关紧要的人而已。不过，当务之急他还是狠狠地把文件夹合上，面无表情地瞥了一眼小护士离开的方向。他实在想不通器物事故科的病人为什么需要他去处理，还是院长只是在故意给他下绊子。如果是前者，他完全不介意直接给人家来一个永久粘贴咒和病床粘在一起，如果是后者，那他还是得安安分分恪尽职守，毕竟他还等着翘班陪他的小男友过情人节。

是的，他的小男友。在他们结束了长达七年心照不宣的“敌对”关系之后，他们以比火弩箭更快的速度公开了他们的地下恋情——声名狼藉的前食死徒德拉科·马尔福和鼎鼎有名的救世主哈利·波特这一对苦命情侣。无法接受的人们有很多，甚至到现在德拉科还能收到偏激的咆哮信或者其他带着恶意的黑魔法物件。言简意赅，他们也没有打算接受什么众人的祝福。即使当年伏地魔变成不可一世毁容爱好者时，那个人也没有逼着哪个表面忠心耿耿的食死徒承认他依旧英俊潇洒，对吧。按头安利这种事情，哪比得上和他的小男友粘粘糊糊谈恋爱重要。

这就是问题所在了，德拉科甚至编好了一个完美的情人节翘班理由，“加班过度导致身体虚弱，为了不影响圣芒戈正常工作被迫申请假期休息调养”什么的，怎么听都是相当理直气壮，只要院长大手一批他就能幻影移形走了。但是现在却让他去什么器物事故科？

不满的情绪一直持续到他推开器物事故科那间新病房的门，恐惧很快取代了他脸上刚调整好的暂且还能称得上的友善的神情。眼前的景象让他不得不紧张起来，一时间惊慌失措就像潮涌般席卷而来，深深的无力感如同被拉扯进深海无处挣扎只能绝望下坠的溺水海鸟——哈利像一个昏迷已久的重症患者一般毫无意识地躺在病床上，安静的模样和睡着了无异。

这算什么？情人节恐吓礼物？德拉科强行按捺住自己七上八下的心绪，三步并作两步跨到哈利的病床边上，举起魔杖的手微有些颤抖，随后甩出了不下一打治疗检测魔法。比起他的男孩被坩埚炸晕了，他更愿意相信是他的男孩执行任务的时候又逞英雄然后受到了袭击，无论是哪一点，现在饱受煎熬的都不止哈利一人。五颜六色的光芒在萦绕着哈利周身数秒之后消失了，检测结果清楚地表明了他没有受到任何伤害。

难道是什么前所未闻的棘手病例？德拉科怀疑地看了看手中的山楂木魔杖，逼迫自己冷静下来又施放了一连串的治疗检测魔咒，这一次的结果依旧和刚才一模一样，所有迹象都显示着救世主先生健康得很，从头到脚从里到外毫发无伤。德拉科皱了皱眉，不安的情绪在心底无限蔓延。他坐在哈利的床边，手掌轻轻覆在哈利半边侧脸上，眉宇间满是担忧。这是他一直不希望哈利当一个傲罗的原因，有过太多次大义凛然的救世主被送到圣芒戈的经历了，有时候鲜血淋漓有时候昏迷不醒，而他只能一边咒骂着一边提心吊胆地研究治疗方案。短时间能力的迅速提升全靠救世主孜孜不倦地把自己弄进圣芒戈——他并不想这样，要不是因为哈利自带的危险吸引体质，他宁愿在马尔福庄园当个闲散的庄园主。

大概是带着薄茧的指尖划过脸颊有些痒，哈利的睫毛微微颤动着。德拉科敏锐地捕捉到了这个不易察觉的小动静，然后想到了什么，他俯下身，凑到哈利的耳边压低声音，拿捏得恰到好处的嗓音明明像是情人间的低语，然而吐出的每个字都带着丝丝威胁的意味，“波特，你知道十分钟前我发过什么誓吗，如果今天谁敢让我加班，就准备好承受来自马尔福的报复吧。”

温热的气息使得哈利耳边的碎发不安地颤动着，可疑的红晕很快从他的耳根处蔓延开来。这下他装不下去了，索性一脸茫然地睁开眼，像个毫不知情的局外人，“德…德拉科？”

德拉科冷笑一声，发泄似的一把掀开哈利的被子。正当他想劈头盖脸地教训一下在情人节装病来吓唬他的小男友，他看到了哈利藏在被子里的小礼盒。

“情人节巧克力！”哈利看了看德拉科越来越黑的脸意识到大事不好，赶紧讨好地把小礼盒双手递上，“你知道部里的工作有多忙，要溜出来找你可不容易。”

“所以救世主决定用装病来恐吓他可怜的男朋友，”德拉科挑了挑眉，接过巧克力随意地放到一边，倾身盯着哈利的眼睛，双手撑在哈利的脑袋两侧，全然忘记了自己原本也打算佯装虚弱好翘了情人节的工作，“以及我想并不需要我提醒你，今天并不是愚人节，波特。”

灰蓝色的瞳孔里闪烁着意味不明的情愫，危险而又露骨。他早该猜到的，圣芒戈怎么会真的放任一个“重伤”的救世主独自一人安安静静躺在重症病房里不闻不问，怕不是早就和那个通知他过来的小护士串通好了。该死，还真是关心则乱。

哈利被盯得浑身不自在，想别开头去却发现自己已经被困在了德拉科的两手之间，只能无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我来找自己的男朋友也有错吗，或者你决定和圣芒戈举行一场联姻婚礼度过余生？”

“当然没有。”听到哈利带着些许幽怨的语气，德拉科的脸色终于缓和了一些。然后他微微勾起嘴角，趁哈利还在试图装可怜的时候抬手给了病房的门一个速速禁锢。

“你做什么？”哈利的表情一僵，瞳孔微缩警觉地看着德拉科，只觉得情况似乎不太妙。

“你说呢。当然是做——”德拉科又凑近了一些，顺手摘下哈利碍事的眼睛放到一边，贴近的距离几乎要和哈利的鼻尖碰上。在哈利相当自信地认为他会得到一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻而闭上双眼的时候往后退了退，低沉着声音地拖长语调，“Nothing but you .”

等了一小会儿也没有感受到预期熟悉的温热触感，哈利索性睁开眼睛，对上德拉科戏谑的笑意，“圣芒戈的资深大治疗师玩忽职守，嗯？”

“我假设你还记得我的话，让我加班是要付出代价的。”德拉科没有给对方反应过来的机会，一本正经地回答。而他的动作已经先一步出卖了他——他把魔杖收起来后使坏地捏住了哈利的下巴，另一只手扯了扯自己脖颈处系得规规矩矩的领带，三下两下揪扯开后顺手丢在一边。衬衫的纽扣从领口往下随意地解开了几颗，锁骨到胸膛的皮肤明晃晃地暴露在空气中，上面还残留着前几天他们斑斑点点暧昧的痕迹，激得哈利一阵面红耳赤，“让我来告诉你什么才叫玩忽职守。”

“我可没有和你那剥削劳动力的院长串通一气让你加班，”哈利反驳道，受到胁迫的下颌微微扬起一个弧度，连带着咽口水时的喉结滚动都似乎有意无意透露着邀请——至少在德拉科看起来就是这样。他伸出手挑衅地捏了捏德拉科的大腿，看着对方吃痛的表情暗暗自喜，“如果我没记错的话，今天本来就是你的工作日，请马尔福先生清醒一点，不要妄图把锅甩到我这个可怜的探望男朋友的小傲罗身上。”

“马尔福先生？”德拉科重复了一遍哈利的口不择言，另一只手探到他身下，隔着牛仔裤精准而有力道地掐上了哈利的屁股瓣儿，“锅不能到马尔福夫人的身上，我怎么样？”

“德拉科，这是在圣芒戈...”哈利晃了晃头弱弱地出声提醒，祖母绿的眼里有了几分求饶的意味。他试图挣脱开德拉科的手，但除了让自己更深得陷入床里并无其他益处。察觉到了哈利的退缩，德拉科干脆松开掐着哈利屁股瓣儿的手利落地欺身坐在哈利胯上，脱下身上碍事的治疗师长袍抛到一边的椅背上。

“亲自把自己送上床打包送给我的情人节礼物我哪有不接受的道理。”德拉科捏住哈利下巴的手故意用力了几分，惹得哈利发出一声不满的呜咽，像是小奶猫的爪子挠在心头。灰蓝色的眼睛里印着明亮的祖母绿，染上了情欲的眸子如同夜幕星河般深邃。

“别...巡查的护士随时可能——唔...”没等哈利说完，德拉科几乎是粗暴得带着惩罚性地吻上他的唇，堵住了他接下来所有听起来似乎是在欲拒还迎的话语。不仅如此，德拉科手上的动作也丝毫不懈怠，有条不紊地解开哈利上衣的纽扣。哈利不知是羞是恼而变得通红的脸颊永远都是最好的迷情剂，在调戏自己的小男友这件事上德拉科乐此不疲。

这个灾难性的亲吻就像与对方有仇似的，德拉科一边把手伸进哈利已经被解开的衬衫，带着些许凉意的指尖缓缓地划过白皙的胸膛，最后不怀好意地停留在哈利乳晕的位置打转，一边在辗转厮磨间不断加深亲吻的索取与用力。哈利的推搡在这时候变得无比软弱无力起来，最后只能重重地拍打着德拉科的肩膀来示意自己几近缺氧的不满。德拉科重新抬起头结束这个亲吻的时候哈利的脸已经红得不像话，嘴角拉扯出的银丝让他看起来秀色可餐。

“公事公办，惩罚你让我加班而已。”德拉科坏笑着按了按哈利牛仔裤裆部已经有些抬头趋势的小帐篷，隔着不算太厚的布料揉捏了两下，惹得哈利腰身难耐地扭动着，果不其然又发出了几声压抑的呜咽， “你的身体倒是比你的嘴要诚实得多。好心提醒，我可没有给那扇门加过闭耳塞听，如果你决定喊出声让整个圣芒戈都听到的话。”

“你…混蛋…”哈利咬着下唇，全然不知衣衫半搭在身上的自己此刻有多诱人。他微微仰起身想要坐起来，显然他错估了支点，原本试图推开德拉科的手倒像是投怀送抱似的勾着德拉科的肩膀，在倒回床上的时候连带着被德拉科压在了身上。

“看起来你倒是比我着急，真是难得的主动。”德拉科也不急着撑起身来，调侃了一句后顺势在哈利脸上落下星星点点的亲吻，从发丝到额头，从眉毛到眼睑，从脸颊到鼻尖，最后锁定了已经被亲吻得有些红肿的唇上。这次的亲吻与刚才带有侵略性的啃咬完全不同，德拉科轻轻地吮吸着哈利柔软的下唇，灵巧的舌头就像条蛇一般探进了哈利毫无防备的口腔，缓慢而又色情地扫过上颚的软肉，然后和哈利的舌头纠缠在一起，亲密地分享着彼此的爱意。

狭小的病床因为两人无意识的扭动而被折磨得吱呀作响，不算太宽敞的病房里很快充斥了粗重的喘息。被亲吻得七荤八素的哈利完全不知道德拉科什么时候已经把他的牛仔裤半褪下腰身，他感受到德拉科胯间硬邦邦的炽热正和他的挤压在一起，隔着他的内裤和德拉科那身圣芒戈纯白的西装裤不安分地摩擦着。

躁动顺着两人唇角的银液流溢出来，德拉科的手沿着哈利柔软的腰身一路往下，听着哈利断断续续的呻吟声一直把手伸进哈利的内裤里，挑逗地揉搓着他浑圆的屁股。对于这具身体他已经太过熟悉了，耳根，锁骨，后腰，到处都是敏感点，随便哪一处都能撩拨得哈利身体瘫软任他摆布。

哈利的手无意识地拉扯着德拉科还没有完全解开纽扣的衬衫，试图扒开这身碍事的衣服。德拉科一点也不帮忙，只是任由哈利毫无章法的手指在他身上游走。每一下划拉都让他胯间的炽热又硬了几分，他知道哈利能感受到。

哈利的腰身随着德拉科对他屁股的蹂躏又扭动了几下，缠绵而又持久的亲吻令他头脑发晕，而下半身不断膨胀却又得不到满足的性器又让他十分难挨。他只能依靠着扭动身躯去磨蹭德拉科同样硬得发烫的性器来让自己舒适一些，殊不知这只是在把两人间饥渴难耐的欲火愈点愈烈。

德拉科被哈利不安分的磨蹭挑弄着，几乎当即就想扒下他的裤子狠狠地操干这个惹火的家伙，但考虑到事后也许会连续几天被禁止进入哈利的房间，他还是得耐着性子在哈利身上做足前戏。灵活的舌头从哈利温热的口腔中退出来，强制分开的双唇拉扯出情欲的银丝。

“哈利…你扭得就像条发情的毒蛇那样渴望被操弄。”德拉科顺手拿起刚才扔在一边的领带，趁哈利愣神的瞬间捉住他的双手，一点不客气地用领带绑住了哈利不安分的双手，然后和病床靠背上的铁栏杆绑在一起。衬衫由于大幅度动作完全被掀开了，导致哈利的整个胸膛都裸露在了空气中，而胸前的两点茱萸因为持续不断的挑逗已经完全挺立起来。现在的哈利完全像一个待宰的羔羊，祖母绿的眼眸中氤氲了水汽，沾染了情欲的瞳孔渴求地望着德拉科，而下唇——为了防止自己发出什么羞耻的浪叫引来什么巡逻的人，现在他又紧紧咬着下唇了。

德拉科看着哈利颇为诱惑的模样心头一紧，不紧不慢地从另一边拿起哈利送的情人节巧克力，然后在哈利不解的目光中拆开包装纸，“白巧克力？你倒是挺会挑，还是说你对这样色泽的东西情有独钟？”话落他把几块白巧克力随意地扔在哈利白皙的胸膛上，随后无声地施放了一个温暖咒。现在哈利知道德拉科要做些什么了，巧克力在温暖咒的摧残下很快在他的皮肤上化成了一摊摊的巧克力酱，浓稠的液体顺着他身体的弧度缓缓下滑，还没等它们悉数滴落到床单上，德拉科又欺身上来。

这一次他先是舔了舔哈利不住地吞咽口水而来回滚动的喉结，灵巧的舌头在喉结的位置打了个转，然后向下是覆了一层薄薄的巧克力酱的锁骨。德拉科轻轻地咬了咬哈利敏感的锁骨，慢条斯理地舔掉了上面甜腻地白巧克力酱，然后满意地听着哈利紧咬的下唇溢出呜呜的呻吟，而下半身的扭动也更激烈了。

“德…德拉科……求你…”哈利断断续续地发出小猫般的呜鸣，铃口处分泌的液体已经使得浅绿色的内裤前端湿了一片，被捆绑住的双手不安地颤动着，却无法挣脱开绑得死死的领带为自己做些什么。显而易见，德拉科除了疯狂地挑逗着他已经极为敏感的身体，并不打算立即款待他下半身地肿胀，即使德拉科自己也已经忍耐得不行，他依旧固执地想把惩罚贯彻到底，为了他所谓的劳什子“加班复仇计划”。

白巧克力酱已经沿着哈利身体的弧度顺利滴落到床单上了，流淌过的地方就像蚂蚁缓缓爬过那样让人奇痒难耐。而德拉科却还伏在哈利的胸前，温热的舌头一点一点舔舐着他身上每一寸肌肤，全然不管哈利几乎全身细胞都在叫嚣着释放。细微的水渍声和哈利压抑着的呜咽混合在一起，安静的病房中显得格外刺耳而又色情。

“德拉科…德拉…”哈利的腰部弓起又落下，控诉着德拉科“害人害已”的恶趣味。身上被亲吻吮吸过的地方又多了不少新的红斑，无一不是该死的罪魁祸首德拉科留下的恶行。深深浅浅的痕迹被被巧克力酱流淌过之后若隐若现地隐藏在之间，即使如此那些吻痕在白皙的皮肤上依旧显眼得要命。

终于，德拉科吻到哈利小腹的位置了。他抬头看了看哈利已经完全潮红的脸，张嘴咬住了哈利内裤上松紧带的部分一点一点往下扯。下拉到一定程度时哈利早已经硬到不行的下身腾的一下从已经湿透的布料里窜了出来，颇有肉感的性器弹在德拉科的脸上，铃口的位置已经分泌了不少粘腻的液体。德拉科勾起一抹坏笑在哈利马眼的位置轻舔了一下，感受到哈利不可遏制的颤抖，然后，他张开嘴包含住哈利的大半根阴茎，缓慢地吞吐着。

“呃啊…”哈利弓起腰部又是一个挺身，紧咬的下唇完全抑制不住迸发的呻吟。他已经被束缚太久了，在他的性器被德拉科温暖的口腔包裹住的一瞬间他甚至差点忍不住就这样交代了。压抑在心底的情欲和德拉科致命的挑逗无疑使他心理和生理上都受到了剧烈的冲击，而德拉科完全不介意为他做几次完全沦陷的深喉——德拉科的口活像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，哈利终于不再咬着下唇了，他开始在德拉科一次一次没入根部且不断加快速度的吮吸吞吐间大声地喘息着，重新凝固起来的巧克力在身体剧烈地抖动中有了些破碎的趋势，块状的巧克力顺着身体滑落又是一阵难捱的痒意。

德拉科的每一个吞吐都让哈利的阴茎顶到自己喉咙最深处的软肉，持续的快感让哈利感觉自己被包裹在满是云层的天堂，这种梦幻而又羞耻的快意让他的整颗心都被高高地抛入空中，德拉科颇有技巧的吮吸比骑着火弩箭在空中高速穿行更加刺激。

生理性泪水顺着眼角滑落，伴随着刻意压低声音“啊…”的一声，哈利终于释放在德拉科的口中。白浊的液体随着柱身脱离口腔而沿着德拉科的嘴角滑落，在哈利喘息的空档德拉科又俯下身来给予了他一个温婉漫长的亲吻，混杂着白巧克力的甜腻和精液的腥味的液体随着亲吻被悉数度入哈利的口腔，德拉科起身离开的时候，白浊的液体已经顺着哈利下巴一直流到了锁骨的位置，留下一道靡乱的痕迹。还没等哈利反应过来，他感受到了自己的后穴被一个硬邦邦的炽热顶住了，“德拉科！”

趁哈利条件反射地抬起臀部，德拉科快速地往他腰下塞入一个枕头，然后把哈利的双腿往上抬，一直驾到自己的肩膀上。视觉盲角的哈利只听到德拉科悉悉索索解开西装裤皮带的声音和顶在自己后穴坚硬的触感，他并不知道德拉科无比坚硬的勃起此时有多巨大，他只是觉得自己被束缚的双手和被架起的双脚让他完全手无缚鸡之力，除了好好抑制住自己的呻吟只能认命地由德拉科摆布。

德拉科跪在哈利的身后一览无余，哈利的后穴紧张地收缩着无疑是一种邀请，他已经忍耐得相当久了，但保险起见他还是决定给他的宝贝男朋友做个扩张。哈利已经被挑逗得相当敏感的身体使得他的后穴轻而易举地就容德拉科的两根手指径直插入。德拉科想了想，转动了一下手指摸索了着c，坏心眼地冲着哈利穴道里某个凸起的位置按压了一下，惹得哈利一声惊呼，前面原本已经瘫软的性器又有了些许抬头的趋势，随后德拉科顺利插入了第三根手指。

在他翻转了几下加入第四根手指的时候，哈利终于有些把持不住了，腰身扭动着收缩起小穴，靡乱的液体顺着德拉科苍白的手背滴落下来。德拉科顺势抽出了手指，哈利在后穴刚被填满不久突然尽数退去时竟也有些失落感，但很快剧烈的疼痛填补了这种空虚，德拉科肿胀的阴茎直直地通入了他的后穴。即使前戏已经做得相当充足了，过于粗大的阴茎还是让哈利倒抽一口冷气，架在德拉科肩膀上的双腿也不住地颤抖着，后穴隐隐撕裂的疼痛感和情欲夹杂在一起，使得前面的柱身也逐渐挺立起来。

“很疼吗？”德拉科有些担忧地问，深深插入哈利后穴的勃起此时动也不是出也不是，他只能耐着性子等待哈利的裁决，当然要是哈利这时候要他出去，他也只能——

“可…可以了…你动吧…”哈利深呼吸后讨好地拿屁股蹭了蹭德拉科双蛋的位置，带着些羞赧地话语让德拉科的腰身一挺，像是终于获得首肯一般快速地在哈利体内冲撞起来。德拉科带着薄茧的手掌扶着哈利的腰部，随着一下一下的冲撞，腰部敏感的皮肤也被摩擦得发红，和身上的斑斑点点交相呼应。

在触及了某个点后哈利重重的喘息带上了哭腔，“啊…别…不要这里…”他的脚尖痉挛地勾起，后穴剧烈的收缩夹得德拉科差点按捺不住直接射出来，“操…德拉…停下…德拉科…”

“这里？在床上对自己诚实一点，波特。”德拉科丝毫不理会哈利求饶的哭腔，在确认位置之后每一下都精准且有力地冲撞在哈利地敏感点上。哈利依旧不敢大声呼喊的呜咽，病床摇摇晃晃的吱呀声和门外偶尔经过的脚步声让他们的性爱刺激得像一场偷情，而浓郁的甜巧克力味充当着完美的调和剂，将他们的感官发挥到了极致。他们身体力行的汗水与夹杂着快感的泪水交织在一起，他们媾和的下体与粗重的喘息相辅相成，在这里没有病床，也没有圣芒戈，只有一对爱侣在云端之上分享着彼此最亲密无间的秘密，缱绻诉说着咫尺间最动人的情话。

终于哈利抑制不住敏感点不断被刺激的快感大声喊叫着射了出来，德拉科在继续抽插了几下也悉数泄在了哈利体内，他们的下半身狼藉地沾染了一堆浑浊的白液。正当德拉科想调笑些什么的时候，他们听到了门外传来一阵急促的敲门声，“出了什么事吗？”

该死！

哈利和德拉科不约而同地对视了一眼，一定是刚才的动静太大被巡视的看护人员注意到了。

“请问需要帮助吗？”紧闭的房门又被坚持不懈地扣了两下，德拉科赶紧把自己还没有完全瘫软的老二从哈利体内抽出来，有些狼狈地把裤子往上提。

“怎么了？”门外传来另一个声音，让两人的心简直提到了嗓子眼。哈利的双腿因为长久保持着被架起来的姿势而有些酸麻，德拉科小心地把哈利的腿放下来，然后把原先垫在哈利腰部的枕头垫到他小腿的位置，好让他舒适那么一点。

“啊院长，刚才听见这间病房里面好像有尖叫声。”哈利和德拉科一边快速地收拾着自己，一边竖起耳朵仔细聆听门外的动静，只祈祷着他们最好不要推门进来。

“尖叫声？”院长疑惑地握上门把手旋转了几下，发现并打不开病房的门。

“也许是施了什么咒语吧？”巡逻人员小心地出声提醒，而德拉科趁他们还在商谈之际快速扯过差点踢到地上的被子给哈利盖上，然后拉过一旁椅背上的治疗师长袍套上，遮盖住自己还没来得及穿好的西装裤，扯了扯长袍上的褶皱背对着门坐在哈利的床边，迅速调整好一个满怀担忧的表情。

“咒立停。”

随着一个简洁的咒语，病房的门很快被打开了，“德拉科？你怎么在这里？”

“显而易见，我的男朋友出任务又受伤了 ，我正在照顾他。”德拉科佯装疑惑地回过头，不动声色地冲那位位高权重的老院长点了点头，示意了躺在床上的哈利。

“波特先生又受伤了？严重吗？”

“被魔杖戳了而已，不是特别严重，”德拉科看了看哈利露在被子外有些不正常潮红的脸又补充道，“还有些发烧，我能照看好他。”

“啊，那你可得好好照顾他了。”院长点了点头，带着些许担忧地看了看哈利，“原本还想给你放一天假的，看起来这样的情况，你似乎也不允许自己放假了。”

“当然，我会好好‘照顾’他的。”德拉科假笑着，目送院长离开顺便带上了病房的门。

END


End file.
